What If Lucy Pevensie Never Found Mr Tumnus?
by tris123tobias
Summary: Discover the new twist in the first Narnia book. Lucy is all on her own in the forest. In the original piece, she meets Mr Tumnus, but in my version: she may have to find someone else to help her along her journey. At the end, come up with your own ending. Let your imagination run wild!


What if Lucy had never found Mr Tumnus?

Before Lucy, stood a light. On a post, flickering away. This light was the only source helping Lucy to see. It was dark and cold. There was no one around. _Maybe I should go back… _Lucy wondered. She had discovered this new world and it was all for her but she couldn't help but feel scared. Anything could happen in the time she was there. Lucy never liked being on her own, Susan and Peter always kept her safe. As for Edmund, he made her feel as unsafe as being trapped in the middle of the War with no weapons. Edmund made her feel as unsafe as what her father was feeling right now. Lucy decided that she had to be brave so she started to explore the mystical forest. _Crunch, crunch _went the snow as Lucy's feet pulled in and out where the snow had got to her knees. _Oh, why didn't I bring a coat? _She thought. She was so cold that she could no longer move. No one was there to help her or advise her or warn her like she had been all her life. _You would think that in a forest, there would be animals, even in winter. _Suspicious thoughts crossed Lucy's mind as she found herself to stop. There in front of her, was some sort of den. She examined It for a second when a small brown furred creature came patting out. _A beaver? _Yes, it was a beaver. Lucy tried to ignore it and carried on walking when suddenly a voice spoke out. "You are looking a bit cold my dear". Lucy swerved round. And to her astonishment saw the beaver. It was the beaver who spoke. "Did, did you just speak?" asked Lucy who was so startled she thought she was going to faint. The beaver smirked as if it was normal to speak if you were a beaver. "Yes, I did, is that a problem?" Lucy stepped back. She was so creped out she started to run. She didn't know where she was. She was cold, hungry lost and scared all at the same time and she didn't like the feeling one bit. "If you carry on, you are in great danger my child!" yelled out the beaver. That made Lucy stop for a second and think. Danger? What did the beaver mean by danger? She turned round and somehow the beaver had caught up with her running. "What do you mean by…danger?" The beaver looked at her with pity. Lucy had no idea what he was on about but she knew if she didn't have answers, Mr Beaver would be right.

"Tea?" asked Mrs Beaver. Mrs Beaver's personality was completely different to Mr Beaver. She was kind, caring and listened to everything Lucy said. As for Mr Beaver, was rude, he interrupted Lucy for every mouthful she could let out. "Yes please" Lucy replied, as she sat by the fire inside the beavers den. Mr Beaver and Mrs Beaver came and joined Lucy by the fire. Their eyes were full of pitty for Lucy. To break the silence, Lucy said "So, what do you mean by danger?" Mr Beaver cleared his throat while Mrs Beaver came to join Lucy to comfort her. "Well, I don't know how I can start this explanation but to cut to the chase, you are in great danger if you don't go back to your world young girl. What is your name?" Lucy was already scared of one sentence, she didn't want to hear any more but she had to know the consequences of going on. "Lucy…" She replied. Mrs Beaver noticed the tremble in Lucy's voice so held her hand. "There are two main creatures you should be afraid of. When I say creatures I mean half creatures and half people… The first one, The White Witch of Narnia. She is evil, but powerful. Ugly, but beautiful. She can twist your mind into thinking she will help you. She is roaming Narnia; this forest is Narnia by the way. This land this beautiful world is Narnia! But the white witch won't let it look beautiful when the right seasons come. She wants it to always be winter, never summer. She would kill you in an instant if you got on the wrong side of her. The second one, Mr Tumnus. The thorn kidnapper. He works for the Witch you see. He kidnaps any sons of Adam and any daughters of Eve, and hands them over to her to kill or harm. I don't quite know what she does but let's just say it isn't pretty. You won't be around for long if you stick here. Tumnus will get you onto his side. He will manipulate you into thinking he is good but he really isn't. You know, me and Mrs Over there used to be friends with him. Proper good friends. Until we found out that he was secretly working for the Witch who thinks she is the Queen but really isn't. The thing is, I never thought he would do that. I never thought he would have it in him to kidnap a child and send them to the witch. Cruel. He lives in a cave which he converted to be his house. Did you see it on the way?" Lucy shook her head. She was so scared she didn't know what to say. She wanted to get back home as soon as possible and never return. "But if you are stupid enough to carry on, save Narnia and restore its peace then listen to this" the beaver continued. "Aslan" Who's Aslan? What kind of name is that? "The beaver chuckled. " Lucy is quite an odd name too. But never the less let me explain. He is a lion. He keeps Narnia safe. He is the real King. He looks after everyone and everything. You are probably thinking, a lion? Why a lion would be the good guy but yes it is true Aslan can save us." Lucy's thoughts of going back home had gone. She wanted to meet this Aslan creature. She was eager, but frightened but she wanted to help. She wanted everything to be right for this odd but beautiful land she had discovered all on her own. She lent in and squinted her eyes. She looked into the fire and then into Mr Beavers eyes. "Tell me everything I need to know".


End file.
